Hurry Up And Save Me
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Marley n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même suite à un évenement choquant arrivé dans sa vie. Kitty perdue lui révèle ses sentiments, mais son amour sera-t-il assez fort pour sauver son amie ?
1. Chapter 1 : Trouble

Note de l'auteur: Enfin ! Après avoir réparé mon ordi et re-écrit cette fiction, je peux la publier ! Donc cette histoire aura pour couple principale Karley ! Couple peu connu pour l'instant mais génial ! Donc je reprend ce couple que j'apprécie beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

Avertissement : C'est du slash donc relation amoureuse entre fille si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin ! Rien ne m'appartient à part la storyline et la maman de Kitty ! Sinon tout est à RIB (malheureusement .

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

-_ Marley, ma chérie, je n'aime pas trop que tu restes avec cette Kitty, confia madame Rose à sa fille._

_- Maman ! Kitty est mon amie et je sais que ça ne se voit pas mais elle m'aide beaucoup ! Elle est vraiment adorable avec moi ! s'énerva la jeune chanteuse._

_- Oui je sais mais tu as changé depuis que tu es amie avec elle, je ne te reconnais plus !_

_- Oui j'ai changé ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne plus souffrir de mes complexes et d'avoir confiance en moi !_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie ! Mais … mais je sais ce que tu fais pour y arriver, tu dois arrêter ça s'il te plait !_

_- Tu as lu mon journal ? demanda Marley qui sentait la colère monter en elle._

_- Il était ouvert quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre ce matin et quand j'ai voulu le fermer un mot à attirer mon attention. Je sais ce que tu fais, tu es malade ma chérie, je peux t'aider si tu veux, lui répondit calmement sa mère._

_- Non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! hurla la brune avant de monter dans sa chambre._

_Lorsque Marley redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait sur son épaule un gros sac plein de vêtements. Avant que sa mère ne lui demande quoi que ce soit elle lança qu'elle allait passer le week-end chez Kitty. Sa mère l'appela alors, lui demandant de ne pas partir parce qu'elles devaient parler mais la brune l'ignora et claqua la porte en sortant._

_Kitty je suis devant chez moi, je t'attends ! s'exclama Marley au téléphone tandis qu'au même moment une voiture s'arrêtait devant elle._

_Moi aussi je suis devant ! Allez montes !_

Marley je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, confia Finn un peu gêné.

Merci, enfin je suppose, lui répondit la jeune femme en essayant de sourire.

La famille de Kitty avait tout pris en charge lorsque l'hôpital avait appelé Marley pour lui annoncer le décès de sa mère peu après son départ. La voix au téléphone avait été froide et sérieuse, c'est surement une intonation spéciale qu'utilise les médecins pour annoncer la mort de certains patients, avait pensé Marley.

_Marley ! l'avait appelé Julia, la mère de Kitty, du bas des escaliers._

_Oui ? avait demandé la brune descendant les escaliers._

_Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone qui veut te parler, lui annonça la mère de sa meilleure amie._

_Merci, lui répondit Marley en prenant le combiné en main tandis que Kitty se tenait à côté d'elle. Allo, ici Marley Rose ! s'exclama –t- elle._

_Mademoiselle Rose, commença une voix féminine et froide. Ici, le docteur Petrova, je vous appel de l'hôpital central de Lima._

_Que se passe –t-il ? demanda Marley, inquiètes._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncer ça au téléphone mais votre mère a eu un accident, reprit le médecin._

_Qu… quoi ? balbutia Marley sous le regard interrogateur de Kitty et de sa mère. Elle va bien ?_

_Je suis désolé nous n'avons rien pu faire, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, conclu le médecin._

_Marley fit tomber le téléphone au sol puis s'écroula par terre en larme, elle vit alors Kitty ramasser le téléphone discuter avec le médecin puis appeler sa mère pour qu'elle discute à son tour avec le docteur Petrova._

_Je suis désolée Marley, lui murmura la blonde tandis qu'elle l'étreignait._

Après l'enterrement toutes les personnes présentes avaient été invitées à la maison des Wild pour une veillée, comme le voulait la tradition. Tout avait était organisé, les gâteaux, la nourriture, les boissons, tout était comme ça devait l'être mais Marley trouvait que rien n'était bien. Les assiettes n'étaient pas assez blanches, elle avait donc tout laver à la main, les plantes fanaient, elle les avait donc arrosé. Et tandis que tout son entourage lui présentait ses condoléances, elle ne savait pas que faire, si elle devait les remercier ou les faire partir pour rester seule.

Oh il manque des biscuits, maman aurait aimé que les gens aient des biscuits ! s'exclama Marley avant de laisser un Finn perturbé au milieu du salon.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien dit de mal, elle cherche juste comment faire son deuil, lui expliqua Santana qui avait vu la scène.

Oui je sais, tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Non, la seule chose à faire est de lui montrer que nous sommes là, si elle a besoin elle nous demandera de l'aide, expliquer la latino.

C'est tellement triste de la voir comme ça ! s'exclama Finn.

Oui je sais, soupira la brune.

Kitty qui avait vu Marley fuir vers la cuisine l'y rejoignit et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia, son amie était là, une bouteille de vodka à moitié fini à la main.

Marley, ne me dis pas que tu viens de boire la moitié de la bouteille ? lui demanda Kitty.

Ah bah si ! J'avais soif alors j'ai bu ! s'exclama la brune qui avait du mal à rester en équilibre.

Marley, je sais que tu as mal mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution ! s'exclama la blonde.

Ouai je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'un copain m'a donné ça ! s'exclama Marley en lui montrant un sachet de pilules.

Donnes moi ça ! s'exclama Kitty en essayant d'attraper le sachet.

Non je n'ai pas envie ! s'exclama Marley qui avala une pilule.

Marley ! lui hurla son amie.

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentille ?

Mais parce que je t'aime merde ! lui répondit Kitty.

Marley attrapa alors Kitty et l'embrassa fougueusement, l'alcool et les pilules euphorisantes aidants à la désinhiber. Kitty répondit alors à son baiser, c'était doux et sensuelle pas comme avec les garçons qu'elle avait déjà embrassé. Alors que les deux filles s'embrassaient, la brune rompit le baiser et s'enfuit en courant, laissant une blonde perplexe seule dans la cuisine. Au bout de quelques secondes Kitty se décida à courir derrière son amie et arrivée au salon elle se rendit compte que tout le monde regardait vers la porte grande ouverte.

Où est Marley ? hurla Kitty.

Elle vient de sortir en riant ! s'exclama Finn, incompréhensif.

Et merde ! s'exclama Kitty.

Soudainement elle vit Marley s'enfuir au volant d'une voiture, Sa voiture, elle devait lui avoir volé ses clés pendant le baiser.

Et merde ! répéta la blonde.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Que va -t-il arriver à Marley ? Kitty va -t-elle réussir à la sauver ? Je mérite une review ? Bref, pleins de questions, avec des réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Lost

Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin le chapitre deux ! Finalement je me retrouve avec une Marley moins trash que ce que j'avais prévu ! :)

Enjoy the Karley loveliness

* * *

Marley s'était enfuit il y a plusieurs heures déjà et avait laissé derrière elle un groupe d'amis inquiets, surtout Kitty. La blonde avait imaginé le pire, un accident de voiture, une Marley déboussolée à l'hôpital qui attendait qu'on vienne la chercher mais sans que personne n'arrive jamais. La réalité était bien plus simple et bien pire, la jeune brune avait roulée jusqu'au coin le plus sombre de la ville, un bar sombre et sale à Lia Height Adjacent. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'était rendu au bar, avait commandé une quantité impressionnante de cocktails, qu'elle buvait sans s'arrêter, empirant son état.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'une fille bien comme toi fait dans un bar pourri comme ici ? demanda le barman un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts qui avait un air de voyou.

- J'n'en sais rien du tout ! s'exclama Marley enthousiaste, manquant de tomber de son tabouret.

-Moi j'm'appelle Darren, lui dit le barman s'accoudant au comptoir, rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

-Moi c'est Marley ! s'exclama la jeune fille, se rapprochant encore plus.

- Enchanté ! s'exclama le jeune homme, lui faisant un sourire ravageur.

Puis il se pencha encore plus et vint embrasser la jeune femme qui surprise en tomba de son tabouret tout en criant.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le garçon qui s'était précipité pour l'aider à se relever.

- Oui ça va ! s'exclama la jeune fille, un peu perdue. Je crois que me casser la gueule m'a fait un peu dessaouler.

- Ouai je vis ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Alors on en était où ?

- Nulle part !

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as embrassé ! se moqua le garçon.

- Tu m'as embrassé ! lui rétorqua la jeune fille. Et ça nous conduirait quelque part si c'était un rendez-vous !

- Très bien ! Je t'offre les consommations et on dit que c'est un rendez-vous ! ajouta le garçon malicieusement.

La jeune fille s'écarta un peu du jeune homme, titubant légèrement puis le détailla du regard. Il était grand et élancé avec une musculature développée. Ses cheveux long et blond lui donnait un air angélique qui contrasté avec ses piercings et tatouages. Le regardant Marley se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis, l'alcool aidant, elle se jeta à son coup et vint l'embrasser. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, et il y répondit avec passion. Voyant qu'ils étaient seul dans le bar, Darren la porta et l'assit sur le bar, continuant de l'embrasser, il glissa sa main dans son dos et défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, tandis que la brune lui ôtait son tee-shirt. Après l'avoir embrassé de partout avec passion Darren déshabilla entièrement Marley et se déshabilla aussi puis il lui fit l'amour pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux en silence, la brune réalisant tout à coup son erreur, réalisant qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise. Tandis que le jeune fille était restait en soutien-gorge, n'ayant pas refermé sa robe, le blond leur servit deux verres de vodka.

- Non merci ! s'exclama Marley. J'ai déjà bien trop bu et là je me sens un peu mal !

- Bon d'accord ! s'exclama le garçon. Alors c'était comment pour une première fois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Déroutant ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Et alors qu'elle allait continuait la porte s'ouvrit sur Santana, Quinn et Kitty. Marley referma alors aussi rapidement qu'elle le put sa robe et alors qu'elle allait parler Santana l'interrompit.

-T'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, je sais ce qui s'est passé ici. Et toi pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? demanda la latina au blond.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda la brune alors qu'elle avait enfin réussit à s'habiller.

-Ouai ! C'est lui qui m'a dépucelé quand j'avais treize ans ! Maintenant tu t'attaques aux mineurs ? T'es encore plus con que ce que je croyais ! s'exclama la brune au garçon.

- Ecoutes Santana, ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama le blond. Moi et Rachel …  
-Non, c'est Marley ! lui hurla Kitty hors d'elle.

- Ouai c'est pareil ! s'exclama le blond.

- Marley, Kitty, en voiture on y va ! s'exclama Quinn en réunissant les affaires de Marley, puis ajouta en se dirigeant vers le blond. Toi t'es vraiment un abruti ! puis elle le gifla.

- T'as toujours était une gifleuse de génie ! s'exclama Santana alors que les filles quittaient le bar.

Santana remonta seule dans a voiture, habitant dans le quartier elle n'allait pas traverser la ville à nouveau, c'est donc Quinn qui reconduirait les filles avec la voiture de Kitty. La jeune cheerioh s'installa à l'avant avec son modèle, mais cette dernière la fit aller derrière avec son amie. Kitty ne voulait pas de la présence de Marley, ça lui était trop dur à supporter et l'image de Marley presque nue lui revenait sans cesse en tête, cela la hantait. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Marley dans ce bar son cœur s'était brisé, elles l'avaient embrassé quelques heures auparavant et ensuite la brune avait fait l'amour avec un autre garçon. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, elle avait perdu sa mère et était ivre, mais quand même, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- Kit je suis désolée ! s'exclama Marley, lui prenant la main.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama la blonde en se dégageant. Tu peux être désolée je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche de toi !

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! s'exclama la brune.

- Tu es vraiment idiote ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une fille ! Encore moins toi ! lui hurla la blonde.

En entendant la conversation des deux filles Quinn se rappela son premier baiser avec Rachel. Les deux filles se tenaient dans les toilettes des filles devant les lavabos, la blonde à son habitude se moquait de la petite brune et alors que Rachel pour la première fois osait lui répondre, Quinn posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ça avait été le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour la faire taire. Puis le bruit des sanglots de Marley la tira de ses pensées.

- Kitty ! s'exclama –t-elle. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter !

- Je ne regrette rien !

- Tu sais, j'étais comme toi avec Rachel, la femme de ma vie. Je passais ma vie à la malmener jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert que si je la haïssais autant c'est parce que je l'aimais.

- A la différence que moi je n'aime pas Marley ! hurla Kitty.

- Bien ! s'exclama Quinn tandis qu'elle garait la voiture devant la maison des Wild. Marley vas chercher tes affaires tu viens vivre chez moi !

- Mais … essaya de protester la brune.

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais » ! Tu seras mieux chez moi au calme, le temps que toi et Kitty mettiez votre relation au point, lui rétorqua calmement Quinn qui descendit de la voiture de Kitty pour monter dans la sienne.

Marley revint quelques secondes plus tard, son sac à la main et s'assit dans la décapotable rouge de son amie.

-Ca a vraiment été une longue journée, pas vrai ? lui demanda Quinn.

- Oui, il est à peine seize heures mais j'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulés depuis ce matin. Je me sens horriblement mal, comme si ma vie était déjà terminée. Je n'ai plus ma mère, plus Kitty et plus ma virginité ! s'exclama Marley, la dernière déclaration faisant sourire Quinn.

- Je suis désolée vraiment, je te dirais bien que je comprends mais je ne comprends pas, sauf pour ta virginité, lui confia Quinn.

- Ah bon ? lui demanda la brune, ne connaissant rien de la vie de la blonde.

- Oui, j'ai couché avec le frère de ton ami Jacob quand j'étais ivre, puis je suis tombé enceinte ! s'exclama Quinn comme si cette vie n'était pas la sienne.

- Oh ! s'exclama la brune. Et cette Rachel c'est qui ?

- C'était la copine de mon ex-petit copain, ils ont failli se marier même si ils ont souvent rompu à cause de moi. Mais maintenant elle n'est qu'à moi et c'est la femme de ma vie ! s'exclama Quinn.

Marley était finalement contente de se retrouver avec Quinn, elle n'avait pas honte d'être elle-même car la blonde était passée par tant d'épreuve. Quinn aussi était contente d'avoir recueilli la petite brune car comme ça elle ne serait pas seule dans sa grande maison, vide depuis que ça mère était partie pendant un mois en croisière.

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? lui demanda Quinn alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'allée.

- Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux, lui répondit Marley.

Puis tout en sortant de la voiture Quinn remarqua que les lumières de la maison étaient allumés, elle pensa alors avoir oublié de les éteindre mais cette pensa s'envola lorsque sa petite amie déboula hors de la maison pour se jeter dans ses bras. La brune prétexta vouloir lui faire une surprise car elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis quelques jours, la blonde en était heureuse. Puis elle présenta Rachel à Marley, cette dernière se sentant alors un peu de trop.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui me remplace ? demanda Rachel toute joyeuse.

- On ne peut pas remplacer Rachel Berry ! s'exclama Marley. Je fais juste de mon mieux !

- C'est l'essentiel ça ! Si tu veux j'ai quelques idées de solos qui pourrait te plaire ! s'exclama la jeune comédienne à la petite brune.

-Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu me rappelles pourquoi je t'aime ! s'exclama Quinn avant de venir l'embrasser.

Rachel lui rendit son baiser puis se reconcentra sur sa discussion avec Marley, puis s'en alla en courant vers la cuisine pour sortir le plat du four avant que celui-ci ne brule. Quelques heures plus tard, à la fin du repas Marley reçut un message de Jake qui lui proposait de sortir, elle annonça alors à Quinn qu'elle partirait dans la soirée et qu'elle lui laisserait ainsi la maison pour elle et Rachel.

- Tu rentres à minuit ! s'exclama Quinn qui accompagna Marley jusqu'à la voiture. Et toi, ton frère 'a mise enceinte alors tu évites avec elle s'il te plait, lança-t-elle au jeune Puckerman.

- Je vais tout faire pour éviter ! s'exclama Jake avant de démarrer sa moto.

Marley fit un câlin à Quinn et monta se placer derrière le jeune homme quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle regarda le nom de la personne qui cherchait à la joindre et voyant s'afficher « Kittycat » elle éteignit son téléphone.

* * *

Ca semble mal parti pour Karley, non ?  
Aurez vous le courage de me laisser une review ? :)  
Et j'aimerais vous demandez, que pensez vous que les deux filles pourrait se chanter comme chanson ? :)  
Merci de me lire ! :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Look at me I'm Marley Dee

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui je suis vivant ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps a poster cette suite mais suite à quelques soucis j'ai perdu l'inspiratione t avec mes cours j'avais pas trop le temps. Bref voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour ceux qui me suivent ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est se passe un mois plus tard que le chapitre précédent.

**Avertissement :** Rien ne m'appartient sinon Karley seraient déjà mariée !

Enjoy !

* * *

Marley traversait le couloir du lycée pour se rendre à une répétition du Glee Club, la première depuis un mois, depuis le décès de sa mère. Pendant cette période tout un tas de choses s'étaient passées en un mois la transformation de Marley et la déchéance de Kitty. Marley traversait donc le couloir du lycée, séparant la population étudiante en deux groupes : les garçons qui la désiraient et les filles qui l'admiraient et la haïssaient. Sa relation avec Kitty était resté au point mort enfin elle était morte et enterrée, lors de sa soirée avec Jake la petite brune avait couchée avec puis elle avait couchée avec une grande partie du lycée et elle était devenue la fille la plus populaire en quelques semaines. Les filles la craignaient même si elle n'était jamais méchante, enfin presque, et certaines l'admiraient, faisant tout pour être son amie. Marley était en quelque sorte la reine des abeilles, la fille a plus courtisée du lycée alors que Kitty quant à elle, était devenue juste une cheerleader sans intérêts. La brune avait tout fait pour blesser la blonde, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait elle embrassé un garçon sous ses yeux dans le seul but de lui faire regretter, mais au fond d'elle ça la blessait aussi car elle aimait profondément Kitty. C'était avec la blonde qu'elle se sentait bien, qu'elle se sentait complète, comprise, aimée. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Elle avait essayé de lui parler après la nuit passée dans les bras de Jake, mais ça c'était mal passé.

_-Kitty je peux te parler ? lui demanda la brune alors qu'elle venait d'arriver au lycée._

_-T'es pas déjà en train de le faire ? lui rétorqua glacialement la blonde._

_-Je voudrais te parler mais en privée, lui dit la brune mettant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était gênée_

_-Moi je n'en ai pas envie alors craches le morceau maintenant, lui lança la blonde._

_-D'accord. Kitty tu sais que c'est dur pour moi en ce moment, et tout ce que j'ai fait et bien ce n'était pas vraiment moi, je ne voulais pas tout ça. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose quand je t'ai embrassé je le voulais vraiment ! s'exclama Marley._

_-On a tous perdu quelqu'un de proche mais on n'en est pas tous devenu des salopes. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Marley !_

_-Mais tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, j'ai besoin de toi !_

_-Ce n'est pas réciproque ! lui répliqua la blonde avant de tourner les talons._

_Kitty était partie mais pas car elle détestait le brune mais car elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière la voit pleurer car elle était folle de son amie._

Lorsque la brune arriva dans la salle de répétition tout le monde étaient en train de rire et de s'amuser puis lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent Unique fut la première à venir la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manquée chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Toi aussi ! lui répondit Marley.

Tous les membres du club vinrent alors l'enlacer, tous sauf Kitty évidement, cette dernière tapotait sur son téléphone avec une attitude qui disait « tout ça pour ça ».

-Bon et bien je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous Marley, commença Finn. Tu veux nous chanter quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de faire une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

La petite brune se leva et rajusta sa minijupe en cuir rouge qui était assortie à son chemisier blanc déboutonnée jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine, laissant apparaitre son soutien-gorge rouge. Elle alla vers les musiciens et leur murmura le titre de la chanson qu'elle allait chanter puis se plaça face à ses camarades. La musique commença et c'était la chanson Your body de Christina Aguilera.

-I came here tonight to get you out of my mind, I'm gonna take what I find So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked and I won't tell you to stop uh oh, yeah! commença la brune tout en prenant des poses sexy et en fixant les garçons présents dans la pièce, garçons à qui la chanson plaisait beaucoup.

-Hey boy!I don't need to know where you've been, All I need to know is you and no need for talking, continua-t-elle attirant encore plus l'attention.

Et alors qu'elle continuait de chanter tout en dansant avec Jake et Ryder la tension sexuelle s'élevait dans la salle et même dans le lycée, des garçons ayant pénétré dans la salle pour observer la jeune femme. Puis elle redescendit soudainement lorsque Kitty se leva et vint gifler Marley qui surprise s'arrêta de chanter et lui rendit sa gifle.

-T'es qu'une salope ! lui hurla la blonde.

-Moi au moins je l'assume ! lui rétorqua la brune.

-Je te déteste !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai embrassé ! lui répondit la brune les larmes aux yeux.

-Et là tu ressens quoi ? lui demanda la blonde avant de la gifler une nouvelle fois.

Finn et les garçons du club firent sortirent les garçons qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur famille et bloquèrent les portes pour que les filles puissent régler leur histoire tranquillement.

-Si tu me déteste tant c'est que tu es jalouse de tous ces mecs ! Je suis vraiment conne d'avoir cru qu'on pourrait avoir une vraie relation ! s'exclama la brune avant de sortir.

-Aucune question ! prévint Kitty avant de sortir elle aussi.

-J'ai pas tout comprit ! s'exclama Sam un peu perdu.

-Le glee club vient de connaitre un nouveau coming out ! lui répondit Blaine.

-Oh ! s'exclama Sam tout sourire.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Il y a des nouvelles licornes ! s'exclama Brittany avant de téléphoner à Santana pour la prévenir, puis elle appela Lord Tubbington car il adorait les potins.

-Si elles sortent ensemble, on devrait sortir ensemble pour équilibrer le tout, nan ? demanda Ryder au Puckerman.

-Bien que ce soit tentant, non ! s'exclama Jake.

-Unique adore les scandales ! s'exclama la jeune noire.

-Kurt, tu devineras jamais quoi ! Il y a un nouveau couple de fille ! s'exclama Tina qui avait déjà appelé Mercedes avant.

-Finn, je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama Rachel plus qu'enthousiaste au téléphone. Avec Quinn on a conseillé Marley il y a un mois, donc ça a vraiment marché ?

-Rachel, je te rappelle plus tard ! s'exclama le garçon avant de fermer son téléphone à clapet. Taisez-vous, tous ! s'exclama –t-il à l'intention des ados surexcités par cette histoire qu'il avait en face de lui.

Tous se turent et retournèrent s'asseoir, Finn était étonné de la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient fait circuler l'information.

-Bon d'accord vous aimez ça, le scandale, mais ce sont vos amies et vous devriez vous assurez qu'elles vont bien, vous en pensez pas ? leur demanda le jeune professeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard Marley rejoint la blonde devant son casier, mais elle était différente, elle était redevenue l'ancienne Marley du moins elle avait remis ses vieux vêtements.

-Je suis désolée Kitty, commença la brune.

-Mettre tes anciens vêtements ne rachètera pas tes erreurs. Je t'aimais Marley, tu le savais et tu as tout gâché, point. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais te pardonner un jour ça fait trop mal. Tu es contente de savoir que je t'aime ? Tu as gagné, j'abandonne, murmura la blonde.

-Ce n'était pas un jeu et puis à quoi ça me servirait de gagner si je ne peux pas être avec toi ? Et moi aussi je t'aime, ça me tue tout ça ! Ma meilleure amie me manque, nos câlins me manque, ta manière de sourire me manque, j'ai besoin de toi Kitty. J'ai perdu ma mère, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas ! la supplia presque Marley, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai voulu te détester Marley et j'essaye de me convaincre que je te hais mais c'est faux. Si je t'en veux c'est que je souffre, je souffre d'avoir été si loin de toi tout ce temps, je souffre d'avoir vu tous ces garçons défiler entre tes bras alors que j'aurais aimé être à leur place. Tu sais toi aussi tu me manques, il n'y a pas une seconde où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, et pas seulement car tu m'as fait redevenir une simple cheerleader. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, jamais, car si tu es loin de toi j'ai l'impression de mourir, lui confia Kitty.

Les deux filles marchèrent en silence vers la sortie du lycée et avant de se quitter elles échangèrent encore quelques mots.

-Quand tous ces garçons m'embrassaient je me suis toujours imaginé que c'était toi, confia Marley.

-Continues comme ça, et bientôt ce sera vraiment moi que tu embrasseras, lui confia Kitty avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

La jolie blonde s'élança alors vers sa voiture qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route, faisant se soulever les pans de sa jupe. Puis elle se retourna pour s'assurer que Marley la regardait toujours et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle lui fit un signe de la main. C'est à ce moment qu'une voiture arriva à toute allure et lorsqu'elle frappa la jolie blonde celle-ci rebondit sur le capot avant d'atterrir inanimée sur le bitume…

* * *

Bon je m'attends à ce que vous haïssiez c'est normal, je me hais un peu moi même aussi. Oui je sais je suis sadique, vraiment mais c'est une maladie !  
Bref une petite review de haine ? Une prédiction pour leur avenir ? Une suggestion d'épitaphe pour Kitty ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4 : Happy Ever After

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme je sais que j'ai été sadique je vous post rapidement la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin autant que moi ! Et je précise que ce n'est pas à cause des menaces de mort que j'ai écrit ;)

* * *

-Kitty ! hurla la brune mortifiée.

-Marley ! Marley ! l'appela une voix en lui secouant le bras. Réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

La petite brune ouvrit les yeux, paniquée puis regarda autour d'elle, elle était bien dans sa chambre tout ceci n'avait était qu'un cauchemar, une réminiscence d'un passé qu'elle cherchait à fuir. Pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien chez elle, elle réexamina la chambre, et elle fut rassurée de voir que rien n'avait changé. Elle habitait toujours sa petite maison de banlieue, la maison de ses rêves, avec une pelouse, une jolie barrière blanche et une berline garée dans l'allée. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux violets, venant colorer légèrement la chambre d'une teinte sombre.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! lui murmura Kitty avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-J'ai encore rêvé que tu ne t'en sortais pas ! lui murmura la brune avant de la serrer encore plus fort.

-Marley, il va falloir que tu arrêtes, on va aller voir un psy si ça continue ! Ce n'était pas un accident grave, ou dangereux ma chérie, lui expliqua Kitty en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Après avoir discuté de leur sentiment et de leur avenir la jolie blonde s'élançait vers sa voiture qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route, faisant se soulever les pans de sa jupe. Puis elle se retourna pour s'assurer que Marley la regardait toujours et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle lui fit un signe de la main. C'est à ce moment qu'une voiture arriva et au moment où elle allait percuter Kitty, la brune en fit un malaise. Heureusement pour Kitty, le conducteur avait freiné à temps et lors de la collision avec la voiture la jolie blonde se retrouva juste projeter au sol, sur les fesses. Elle s'était alors levé, avait insulté le conducteur et était parti s'assurer que Marley allait bien._

_-Marley ! Reveilles toi ! hurlait presque Kitty qui serrait la brune contre elle._

_Ne voyant aucune réaction, la blonde lui mit une gifle pour la faire réagir puis au bout de quelques secondes la brune ouvrit doucement les yeux._

_-Kitty ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue._

_-Oui c'est moi, lui répondit son amie en lui caressant la joue._

_-Je croyais que tu allais mourir ! J'ai vu cette voiture arriver ! Et après tout ce qu'on s'est dit je ne voulais pas te perdre ! s'exclama la brune en larme._

_-Il faut plus qu'une voiture pour me détruire ! s'exclama la blonde en souriant. Je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne me perdras jamais, car sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, lui expliqua Kitty._

_-Kitty, je … commença la brune, hésitant si elle devait continuer ou pas._

_-Moi aussi, termina Kitty._

_Puis la blonde se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune pour l'embrasser doucement et amoureusement. Elle s'en fichait de savoir que les gens allaient parler ou même que ça ait des répercussions sur sa vie, car elle aimait Marley et elle voulait le crier au monde entier._

-Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre que ça me hante ! s'exclama la brune avant de la serrer encore dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux enroulé dans les draps à s'embrasser quand le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner mais cette dernière l'éteignit pour embrasser encore l'amour de sa vie.

-C'était qui ? lui demanda Kitty entre deux baisers.

-C'était mon producteur mais on est dimanche et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment ! s'exclama la chanteuse avant d'embrasser l'autre à nouveau

-C'était peut-être important tu ne crois pas ?

-Ecoutes chérie, j'ai sorti trois albums j'ai gagné plusieurs récompense alors il peut attendre ! s'exclama Marley avant de se rapprocher de la blonde pour l'embrasser.

Depuis l'accident de Kitty les filles avaient eu une vraie histoire, elles étaient retournée au Glee club le lendemain et avaient officialisé leur relation. Kitty avait alors chanté une chanson à sa petite amie, I will be de Avril Lavigne, une chanson qui correspondait parfaitement. En fait c'était plus qu'une chanson c'était en quelques sorte une promesse, une promesse de toujours l'aimer et de ne jamais à quitter. Elles avaient alors continué leur relation avec beaucoup de hauts mais aussi des bas, comme la fois ou Kitty avait trompé Marley, mais elles s'aimaient tellement qu'elles avaient tout surmonté même la célébrité de Marley qui avait failli tout détruire c'était pour ça qu'elles étaient resté à Lima, là elles pouvaient être tranquille. Alors que la brune était devenue une chanteuse à succès, la blonde quant à elle était devenue une vraie femme d'affaire, propriétaire d'une chaine de magasins à la mode. Mais ça plus grande réussite n'avait pas été dans le monde des affaires mais bien en amour car elle était la plus heureuse des femmes.

-Mamans ! hurla un petit garçon en rentrant dans la chambre et en se jetant sur le lit. Savanah elle veut pas mettre mon dessin animé préféré !

-Mais ce n'est pas grave Matthew ! s'exclama Marley avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Kitty. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller. Aller, viens mon chéri on va arranger ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son fils dans les bras.

La brune sourit en voyant sa femme et son fils partir, alors elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et se décida à les rejoindre dans le salon. Tout en marchant dans le couloir elle contemplait les photos qui étaient accrochés aux murs. Il y avait la photo de leur mariage qui était sans aucun doute un des plus beaux jours de leurs vies. C'était un jour de mai il y a cinq ans, Quinn s'était occupée de tout pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'elle en avait fait son métier et ensuite car elle considérait un peu Marley comme sa sœur, elle l'avait pris sous son aile et ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Le mariage s'était donc déroulé au mois de mai sur une plage dans les Hampton, l'endroit le plus beau que la blonde connaissait. Marley porté une jolie robe en satin violette et Kitty une robe couleur champagne. Elles s'étaient dit oui devant leurs amis et leurs familles, enfin la famille de Kitty. Quelques jours plus tard Kitty apprit qu'elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant, du moins que l'insémination avait marché. Ce fut le plus beau jour de leurs vies, et neuf mois plus tard naissait leur premier enfant une jolie petite fille blonde aux yeux noisette, Savanah. Cet enfant fit leur bonheur, puis Marley tomba enceinte quelques mois plus tard, et accoucha d'un petit garçon Matthew, qui comme elle était brun aux yeux bleu. Ce qui était marrant c'est que leurs enfants soit si différent alors qu'ils avaient le même père, Jake. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte que la proposition de Ryder n'était pas si idiote et il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Afin que les deux garçons soit proches des enfants les filles les avaient nommé parrains des deux enfants, dont les marraines n'était personne d'autre que Quinn et Santana.

Quand Marley arriva au salon elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir heureuse face à ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait Kitty assise sur le canapé avec leurs deux enfants dans ses bras, la brune s'approcha alors et les embrassa tous un a un, leur disant combien elle les aimait. Puis le téléphone sonna et alors que Marley discutait avec l'interlocuteur, sa femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'interroger du regard, et lorsque la brune reposa le combiné elle se rapprocha de la blonde et l'embrassa, avant d'ajouter :

-C'était le médecin, on va avoir un nouvel enfant ! s'exclama Marley heureuse.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura Kitty avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Marley. Pour toujours et à jamais !

Il y a certaines personnes faites pour s'aimer et vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps, comme dans les contes de fées. Marley et Kitty étaient de ces personnes chanceuses et c'est ainsi qu'elles vécurent heureuse à jamais.

**_****************************************************Fin**********************************************************_**

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous pensez qu'elles méritaient cette fin ?

En tout cas je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi et reviewer ! J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et c'est avec un léger pincement au coeur que j'ai écrit le mot final. En tout cas merci beaucoup et si ça vous tente j'écrirais peut êtres quelques O.S sur la vie à deux après le lycée de Kitty et Marley :)

XoXo


End file.
